


Short Klance Drabbles From The Heart

by orphan_account



Series: Random Oneshots Galore [1]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: 'Bad cramp place', Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Angst, Asking Out, Blade of Marmora Keith (Voltron), Childhood Friends, Clingy Keith, Coalition, Coalition shows, Colored Strings, Comfort, Cuddles, Exhausted Lance, Falling Ontop Each Other Cliche, Farmer Lance (Voltron), Flower girl Romelle, Fluff, Galaxy Garrison, Homesick Lance (Voltron), Hot Cocoa, Hurt/Comfort, It's only 'mi amor' though, James is a little shit, Keith and Lance get married, Keith is bullied, Keith sings, Kid James, Kisses, Lance (Voltron) Speaks Spanish, Langst, M/M, Marriage Officiant Coran, Menstrual Cycles, Minor Injuries, Past Artist Keith, Past Lovers, Periods, Pick up book at same time Cliche, Quintessence, Scars, Singer Keith, Smut, Smut only in ch.6 tho, Sneezing on a period is literally pure hell I have experience and it sucks, Space Dad Shiro (Voltron), They sleep, Trans Keith (Voltron), Voltron Coalition, Wedding, Winter, You've been warned, dangerous missions, first I love you, kid keith, kid lance, more kisses, oneshots, short prompts, shy keith, w e t s o c k s
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-12
Updated: 2020-01-01
Packaged: 2020-10-17 03:20:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 13
Words: 8,188
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20614112
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: These are just small little prompts and stuff I wrote from people's suggestions or just things that I myself have thought up! I hope that you all enjoy them! <3Also there IS smut ONLY on the 6th chapter, be warned.





	1. Misunderstandings

There were many things that the two have gotten mixed up with each other on. What they were saying to each other through broken coms, the amount of bots they wanted to fight against with each other verses the actual amount that they ended up fighting, and vice versa. This time though, this misunderstanding was one that literally everyone but themselves could see. For years Lance has always claimed Keith to be his 'rival', and for the time they've been in space since finding the lions Keith has always thought that Lance just hated him for some reason. Of course, this whole curtain of a lie was torn down soon enough.

How so? Keith had just returned from a mission, a very risky and life threatening one, so of course all the paladins went up to him and said how relieved they were and happy that he came back safe when he returned. Lance though, Lance was quiet and distant. Later on though Keith woke up in the middle of the night, hearing just a growl from his stomach before getting up and going to get a little quick late night snack. There he found Lance though, and before he could even get a word out he turned around, Keith's eyes widening as he grew worried when seeing the frustrated look and tearful eyes on the Cubans face.

"You could have fucking died and all you say when you get back is 'I got the quintessence'?! We... _I_ spent the whole two fucking days worrying about you! I tried calling and texting and doing whatever the hell I could to see if you were okay, but you didn't send back shit!" His tone wasn't harsh or furious, but instead full of pain and hurt, only able to look Keith in the eyes for a few more seconds after yelling out before looking down and beginning to let out quiet shaky sobs. "I... Lance... I thought you hated me..." Keith wasn't entirely sure what was rushing into him, sniffing and feeling tears beginning to rise to his eyes.

Instantly Lance's frustration died down into shock, eyes wide for a few moments before he softly looked at Keith, slowly taking steps towards him and wiping his eyes, "You... you thought I hated you?" Opening his mouth Keith tried to speak words, but only let out a choked heavy sob, beginning to tremble until feeling warm arms wrapping around his waist, gasping softly with wide eyes as he looked at the head of brown hair pressed against his shoulder. Then in a few moments Lance was lifting his head, cupping both of Keith's cheeks, and closing the gap between them. Before Keith could even properly react to the feeling of lips against his own Lance was pulling away from him, wearing a warm smile with the corners of his lips trembling with tears streaming down yet again, "I've always loved you, Keith. I couldn't hate you, even if I tried."


	2. Keith Comes Home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 'maybe like,,,when they first wake up? after a long mission or after keith is away for a long time and he comes home. also like what one would do if the other is sad or stressed or smthn like that'
> 
> Here it is! Now both on Twitter AND on here! Hope that you enjoy! <3

Lance knows that he shouldn't feel bad or sad or mad at the fact that Keith still went on Blade missions, but how could you blame him? After years of being in space fighting for their lives, the one time they have the ability to just breathe and relax and be... them, Keith is off doing space shenanigans. Of course, Lance practically signed himself up for this when he asked him to be his boyfriend. Keith, his stupid mullet, totally not cute finger-less gloves, and definitely not perfect smile and laugh were all things Lance signed up for when taking him out on that date. And honestly, he didn't regret it a single bit, because after a long night of struggling to go to sleep, the next day he woke up to warmth.

It wasn't the type of warmth that two, or even three blankets could give someone, not even if it was summertime. It was the warmth of someone else... the second Lance recognized it he opened his eyes, heart racing and eyes widening as he saw a black mop of what was surprisingly called hair under his chin. Keith. Finally, after so many nights of just having to call before bed from far away, he had Keith in his arms again. Pulling him up higher and closer Lance now was able to look at his face, unable to help the tears rising to the corners of his eyes when seeing violet eyes opening to look back at him warmly. "Good morning, Lance." Letting out a small, broken, but joyful chuckle Lance lovingly smiled back with tears of joy running down his cheeks, cupping one of Keith's and resting their foreheads together, "Good morning, Keith." Softly whispering those were the last words exchanged before they were a cuddling and kissing mess on the bed, holding each other as close as possible as if they could vanish away at any second.


	3. Parties, Exhaustion, and Cuddles

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is just super cute and fluffy, I hope you enjoy! UwU

After weeks and weeks of coalition work and parades, Lance was feeling extremely exhausted. Yeah he may be all about parties, but when an hour turns into five hours, and two parades turn into six, that's when he drew the line. Of course, he wasn't the only one tired, but he was definitely one of the most. Due to his 'charming loverboy' demeanor tons of aliens asked him questions and for autographs, trying to get as many as he could in before he felt like falling and passing out right then and there. One good thing that always awaited him after these, was Keith. His sweet, precious, loving Keith. Though he may seem tough and stand-offish, he's just a guy unable to give as much love as he wants to. When they started dating, Lance was absolutely weak for the moments Keith would get clingy, the hugs-from-behind and kisses on the cheek absolutely melting his heart.

Tiredly walking inside the castle he entered their now shared room, blue and red led lights dimly showing, the room a slightly purple tint. Moving to the bed he saw Keith laying down on his phone, and when Lance came into view he didn't hesitate with putting it away and brightly smiling at him, "Lance!" Happily saying his name he then watched in surprise as he only gave a small yawn and laid ontop of him, flushing up deeply and slowly wrapping his arms around his waist, waiting a few moments before rolling onto their sides and holding him close, "If you need to sleep, you can. I won't leave." Softly and lovingly whispering to Lance he felt him snuggling into him, feeling his breath knocked out of him in the most wonderful way when Lance nuzzled his head under his chin. Eventually Lance shut his eyes and went to sleep, engulfed by the warmth of Keith. It wasn't the warmth of his body though, it was the warmth that could only come from the purest of love.


	4. Those Three Simple But Hard Words

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> EVEN MORE TOOTH-ROTTING FLUFF LETS GO GAYS!!!!!!
> 
> This time it's Keith being absolutely shy tho UwU

Three words were the hardest for Keith, even after months of dating Lance, he still struggled to say them. I love you. It was so simple to say to Shiro, but yet why couldn't he say it to his boyfriend? He knew that he loved him, so so much, but why couldn't he say it with words? Of course, while contemplating this of course while walking in the hallway he saw just the guy on his mind, too zoned out to notice though until he felt himself bump into something. "Woah there, you okay? Zoning out into space, or something?" Chuckling softly he could recognize Lance's voice, gasping softly and looking up at him, flushing up deeply and gulping, "O-Oh! Lance, um, s-sorry!" Quickly stuttering and apologizing he took a step back, cheeks a dark red as he looked up at him, shyly looking back down. He had to say it, now. He needed to say it. Taking the step forward again he gently grabbed the colors of his jacket, about to lean in until feeling Lance take a hold of his own jacket, gasping with shock and surprise when being pulled close. In an instant their lips were pressing together, Keith slowly moving his hands to gently hold Lance's shoulders, relaxing slowly into it as he felt the mood settle down, worries calming as he let himself melt in the feeling.

After a few moments they then pulled away, and before Lance could say a single word or sound Keith was hugging him, taking a deep breath now. Just stay calm. You can do this. Now as he stayed relaxed he slightly pulled back, hands moving to cup Lance's cheeks and rest their foreheads together, "I-I... Lance, I..." Stuttering and shakily speaking he took one last deep breath, trying to relax more, "I love you! A-Alot! I've wanted t-to tell you, s-so... t-there!" Quickly speaking Keith now had his head ducked down, hands trembling and cheeks a furious shade of red. He felt like he had just ran a marathon, heart racing and feeling like he was on fire. Now feeling a hand move to one of his cheeks he slowly let it lift up his head, now making eye contact with Lance to see... him smiling? His smile was so bright and wide, it looked exactly like the one he had gotten when he had said that he'd date him, hearing him starting to happily and wholeheartedly laugh, "Oh mi amor, I've waited forever to hear that from you... you don't have to say it though, I already know..." Softly chuckling a bit more Lance now pressed a loving kiss to Keith's nose, gently pulling him closer to kiss him once again, now slowly and lovingly moving their lips together.


	5. An Awaited Wedding

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Keith and Lance being extremely soft again, but now in a wedding scene UwU
> 
> WITH FLOWER GIRL ROMELLE, BC TRY TO TELL ME SHE WOULDN'T ABSOLUTELY JUMP ONTO THE CHANCE TO THROW THEM DAMN PETALS OUT-

Today was the day. The most important day of both of their lives. After so many years of hardships and struggles, finally the two could join themselves as one, put the war behind them and all of their love first. The sound of piano keys were heard, and the curtains at the beginning of the red carpet slowly opened, Romelle stepping out wearing a suit with a basket of juniberies, throwing them out behind her as she continued to walk down and sit in the front ile. As Lance stood beside Coran at the podium, decked out with a white and blue suit as he watched, a gloved hand with the finger showing was revealed. He couldn't help but laugh at the sight, 'of course he'd wear those, not that i didn't want him to anyways'. Slowly stepped out Keith, wearing a black and red suit, smile growing atleast 100x bigger when he caught sight of the look of awe Lance was staring at him with. This was it. The day they left behind everything and focused on the life they had ahead for each other.

Walking down the petal covered path he got closer and closer to Lance, flushing up dark as a hand was stretched out towards him, gently taking it and letting himself be pulled up, now standing infront of him with both their hands clasped in the others. Then Coran began to speak, the two then saying their vows that would forever be set in stone. They had written them out to have framed on their walls, Lance's on Keith's side of the room and Keith's on Lance's side of the room. It was a plan they had in place for some time, always wanting to know that they had each other whenever they woke up. So after saying the vows they were told that they could now kiss, Keith not hesitating to cup Lance's cheek and Lance swiftly placing his arms around Keith's waist... and they kissed. They kissed the kiss that would forever promise the other that they were there for them, holding each other as close as they could while they kissed, eyes shutting as the celebration was drowned out by the pure love they felt. This was the day. The day of their marriage.


	6. Going Farther Than Just A Kiss

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> SMUT SMUT SMUT SMUT SMUT SMUT SMUT SMUT SMUT SMUT SMUT SMUT SMUT SMUT SMUT SMUT SMUT SMUT SMUT SMUT SMUT SMUT SMUT SMUT SMUT SMUT SMUT SMUT SMUT SMUT SMUT SMUT SMUT SMUT SMUT SMUT SMUT SMUT SMUT SMUT SMUT SMUT SMUT SMUT SMUT SMUT SMUT SMUT SMUT SMUT SMUT SMUT SMUT SMUT SMUT SMUT SMUT SMUT SMUT SMUT SMUT SMUT SMUT SMUT SMUT SMUT SMUT SMUT SMUT SMUT SMUT SMUT SMUT SMUT SMUT SMUT SMUT SMUT SMUT SMUT SMUT SMUT SMUT SMUT SMUT SMUT SMUT SMUT SMUT SMUT SMUT SMUT SMUT SMUT SMUT SMUT SMUT SMUT SMUT SMUT SMUT SMUT SMUT SMUT SMUT SMUT SMUT SMUT SMUT SMUT SMUT SMUT SMUT SMUT SMUT SMUT SMUT SMUT SMUT SMUT SMUT SMUT SMUT SMUT SMUT SMUT SMUT SMUT SMUT SMUT SMUT SMUT SMUT SMUT SMUT SMUT SMUT SMUT SMUT SMUT SMUT SMUT SMUT SMUT SMUT SMUT SMUT SMUT SMUT SMUT SMUT SMUT SMUT SMUT SMUT SMUT SMUT SMUT SMUT SMUT SMUT SMUT SMUT SMUT SMUT SMUT SMUT SMUT SMUT SMUT SMUT
> 
> THIS HAS BEEN YOUR WARNING
> 
> IF YOU CONTINUE TO READ DESPITE NOT LIKING OR BEING COMFY WITH SMUT, THAT'S ON YOU

Adrenaline was rushing through their systems, breaths heavy and hot against their lips as their hands ran across the other's body, needy quiet moans let out whenever one touched the other in pleasurable places. After pushing past Keith's shy demeanor they were all over each other, passionate kisses on the neck or involving the tongue, hands palming or grasping the other. Of course, there was one thing Keith has thought about a few times, after all the dick jokes his boyfriend frequently made it was hard not to. Pulling his neck away from Lance he stopped him in the middle of making probably the eighth mark on his neck tonight alone, gathering his courage as he climbed off his lap and moved Lance to be sat at the edge of the bed. Now getting onto his knees he slowly undid his jeans, hearing Lance's quiet surprised murmur from above, slowly slipping the boxers down to see a 10 inch cock springing out of its confinement, "Oh fuck..."

Licking his lips Keith found himself absolutely entranced with how big and thick Lance was, both hands wrapping around the base and slowly stroking him, loving the moans that his boyfriend let out at this. This wasn't all that he wanted to do though, he wanted to end their makeout session with something big, something absolutely heavenly for Lance. Leaning close he felt his nervousness slowly grow, relaxing again when feeling a hand tenderly running through his hair, staring at the length for a few moments before running his tongue along and wrapping his lips around the head. Now that just the head alone was in his mouth he could tell he wouldn't be able to get all of it in first try, shutting his eyes and slowly taking a few inches in. The night ended with Keith just a few inches away from the base, hands grasping thighs as Lance came down his throat, swallowing almost everything except the little bit that dribbled down from his lower lip onto his chin.


	7. Love Blossoming In Winter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> TOOTH  
ROTTING  
FLUFF
> 
> This is one of the longer oneshots on here UwU

It was winter time on Earth now, the paladins now having returned and resided happily on their home for two years now. In those two years after saving Earth Shiro and Adam have reunited, able to properly take the time to love and spend time with each other. Eventually after a month or two of dating they knew that their feelings hadn't diminished, but only grown, taking the rings out again and gotten married. Shiro has waited forever for the day he could return to Adam, and now seeing him standing infront of him at the end of the red carpet had him crying from the overwhelming amount of joy he felt. After all the pain he had went through, he had finally made it back to Adam's arms. For Keith and Lance, they have obviously needed to get their feelings out to each other, and after Shiro and Adam's wedding, Keith had finally gained enough confidence. If his brother could do it, then he could too. So now we're back to the present, a cold chilly day with snow 5 inches high, Keith driving his hoverbike over to see that Lance had shoveled his garage path, porch, and practically entire yard. In space he always did gush about how he'd keep his dream house in pristine condition, and it showed that he was doing just that now. It went to show that even after so so many years, that things could still say the same.

Just like his love for the man. Taking a deep breath he shut off the engines, parking it and climbing off, now walking the shoveled pathway to the porch stairs and then to the front door. 'Here goes nothing'. Raising his hand he knocked the door a few times, doing the same rhythm that Lance would on his own door back in space. "Keith?!" It was muffled, but could still be made out as clear as day, hearing the surpise and excitement in his voice and feeling his heart skip. God, he loved him... and the door was now opening with a creak. Quickly snapping out of his 'i love lance so much' thoughts he looked ahead to see bright blue eyes staring happily at him, "Keith! It's so good to see you, come in!" Taking his hand he didn't hesitate to pull him inside, Keith about to object until the door was shut and he was met with warmth. Slowly peeling off his jacket and snow pants he was in his same old leggings and black shit, hair being put down to fall down just a bit past his shoulders, shaking his head a bit to get the snow out of it. When looking over at Lance he saw him preparing hot cocoa, stuttering a bit as he hurriedly rushed over after throwing off his boots, "Lance, wai-!" Slipping on the floor due to his wet socks he found himself falling down, yelling out in panic as he tried to grab onto Lance to stop himself, the male only shrieking and letting go of the cups quickly, finding himself falling down as well. Mid-fall Keith quickly held Lance close, putting a hand on his head and under his back to try and keep him from getting too hurt if hurt at all, both landing down with a thud.

"Man Keith, atleast ask me out before you-" Before Lance could finish his sentence Keith took a hold of his jacket collar, blue eyes widening as a soft gasp came from his lips, only closing the gap and pressing both of them together. Soft. Lance's lips were... they were soft... and so warm. It's like they were made to be kissed. Keith didn't have to wait long for an answer to this before Lance's fingers were running through his hair, pulling him in deeper and kissing him back just as tenderly and softly. That day they spent almost every hour they were awake drinking cocoa, watching movies and shows, and cuddling and kissing. They gushed to each other about all the great qualities of the other, always fighting over how they loved the other more and have waited longer to say so. For that argument Keith got the gold crown, bringing up how he had known he'd liked him during the Garrison whereas Lance was unsure. For the who loved the other more part though, Lance argued that he had when he came to terms with how he felt, Keith having tried pushing everyone away and therefore making Lance the one who had the greater feelings at that time. But this wasn't then. This was now. And now they loved each other so much that no words could express it all, only tender and soft kisses shared under warm fluffy blankets.


	8. Just A Single Touch Can Change It All

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Have tooth-rotting fluff but in a soulmate au UwU  
I kinda wanna do a fic based off how my own version of it would go tbh...

It was a feeling neither of the two had experienced ever before. The touch was electric, the gaze exhilarating, and the warmth rushing through them like a waterfall. Who knew it'd go like this? The most cliche encounter in any movie was being reenacted right before their eyes, violet and blue eyes locked onto each other for a few moments before they then gasped and looked down at their hands. Everyone had a soulmate, and the way to tell that they hadn't found theirs was by a small ribbon tied with string around their finger. Of course, they couldn't get rid of this string, and whenever the soulmates met the colors of both their strings would combine and change both of their to the color it made. When they looked down, they watched in awe as the blue in Lance's and the red in Keith's strings faded away, the colors running up their fingers to mix, almost like a chemical reaction their fingers stayed the light mix of purple, the strings changing to the color as well, "You're my... soulmate."

They both spoke softly and quietly to one another, slowly standing up as they held the book they had accidentally touched hands while picking up, smiles slowly growing as they moved closer to each other. "I always hoped it'd be you, Keith..." Hearing those words had Keith's heart racing as fast as it possibly could be, slowly holding Lance's other hand as well as the book fell out of their grasp, fingers interlocking as they moved closer and closer, "I've wanted this for so long, Lance... so many nights I've wanted this..." Whispering under his breath Keith felt his heart beat faster and fingers tingle more as his eyes glanced down to Lance's lips, one of Lance's hands letting go of his to hold one of his hips. "I'm here now, mi amor..." Lance's words were the last heard before their lips connected, an even stronger connection felt as they held each other close, arms swung over shoulders and hands resting on waist. Finally, after the years they've awaited this since middle school, they had finally come together. All the fear they had of touching hands or each other in the slightest was gone, for now they could hold hands as much as they ever desired.


	9. Garrison Days Weren't That Great

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Keith gets bullied by James, Lance steps in but gets bullied too, SO THEN KEITH KICKS HIS ASS AND YEETS THAT BITCH AWAY AND HOLDS HIS MAN BC FUCK THEM ASSHOLES >:3 KLANCE PREVAILSSSSSSSSSSSS!
> 
> <3

The Galaxy Garrison. The place where the best of the best pilots come from, the smartest engineers get smarter, and the techies code even faster. This was the most desired place to send your kids, making them more desirable for high paying jobs and for other things. Of course, they did have a few... discipline issues. They didn't tell the public that though, they couldn't risk their perfect image being shattered. The bullying was one issue they had yet to fix, mostly the bullying aimed at Keith Kogane, a 14 year old who just wanted to graduate and get the hell out of this place, the main trouble causer for all this mostly being James Griffin, a 15 year old willing to do anything it took to rise above. Today was any other day for Keith, head slammed against locker and wrists pinned to the metal, cornered with nowhere to go. So the fights broke out, Keith using whatever strength he could muster up in just his arms alone to break from the grip, tackling James down and rolling around on the ground with him.

Punches were thrown and elbows were dug against skin until out of nowhere a kid ran up grabbed James's arm, threw him off to the side, and pinned him down. "Stop hitting him, James! Please!" Was that... with wide eyes Keith didn't pay attention to the people running away and past him, but they instead looked at the boy who had just saved him from one hell of a punch to the face. Lance... fuck it was Lance! "Oh McClain, of course you'd come and save him. I should've expected you actually, coming in as if you're the savior he needs... when really you're just in even more trouble." James's words were spat out at Lance, then throwing himself over to roll Lance onto his back. Lance now didn't know what he expected to happen, James to just back away and leave Keith alone? Blocking the hits the best he could he then shut his eyes when his arms grew too tired, preparing for a knee to the gut when a loud crash was heard beside him. "Lance! Lance, please be okay." Keith's voice was all he heard, eyes slowly opening to see tear-filled violets staring down at him, the boy above him softly gasping and quickly hugging him tightly, "K-Keith?" Lance slowly sat up, Keith in his lap as he slowly wrapped his arms around his waist, holding him close and softly rubbing his back in circles, "It's okay... you're okay... I'm okay... we're both okay..." That day Lance and Keith got closer to each other than ever.


	10. Burned Bridges and Dried Forests

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Might make a part two idk?????
> 
> But yeet this is based off an rp I had done with a friend Autumn, and this was written on Twitter back in April so weklfjewljf
> 
> It's short and not that good and kinda angsty oof
> 
> And it's also inspired by the song Another Sad Love Song by Khalid bc AGH EMOTIONS-  
But I hope that you enjoy!!! <3

The stage was blue, lights shining up from the ground to piece into the darkness, reminding him of the color of those eyes that he once admired. Eyes that once shone brightly with affection and care when laying beside him in bed, now fondly gazing at a girl he had called his friend. Gripping the microphone tighter in his right hand he then slightly tapped one of his heels against the hard surface elevated from the first few rows seats, all filled with people cheering to then quiet down in a few moments once again. When the band behind him saw the signal, the first few notes of the song began to play.

Then he was singing the lyrics, letting the harmonious but sorrowful words run off his tongue, eyes shut for a few moments before looking back out at the crowd. Every single one of his fans loved and adored him, but he wanted the heart of one boy, and one boy only, finding that he had it for just a few months before it slipping out of his grasp and into another's. It had been easier to sing songs like this when they were distant for a year, but now he had seen for himself that the boy was no longer his lover, instead wrapping his arms around the waist of another.

Back in his old art school, he drew and painted with blue, having found a sense of protection and serenity with it. Now the canvas was covered in red and orange, large and sharp strokes seemingly filled with the rage of a forest fire. No water could put it out again, because now that water was in someone else's forest.

_Bridges they are burning _

_Lover, I am worried _

_Tables, they are turning _

_Lover, I am hurting_

Then he saw them. Ocean eyes met sad and sorrowful violets. Lance. Lance was there, standing with his arm around the girl with ripples of white silky soft hair cascading down her shoulders. Instead of freezing up or continuing to mope his eyes narrowed, furiously piercing into the other's without a feeling of regret or shame. Lance had left him twice now, and finally he was leaving him. The nights spent hand in hand and chest to chest under bedroom covers were now meaningless, empty promises made, and acts of love wasted. Keith's bridges were burning and instead replaced with walls and dams. No water could put out his raging fire, not now, and not ever again. Just like his father's, his heart would burn and his lungs would suffocate with the toxic smoke of abandonment.


	11. The Floodgates Have Opened

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is a Twitter thread that I had made and just stumbled across again while searching through my bookmarks! I really liked writing it and I figured, why not put it up onto here?
> 
> Also I'm bored save me from school-

Keith wanted to vanish. Perish. Disappear from the face of whatever galaxy system he was in. It’s been bad, plenty of times, but it’s only gotten even worse since a few months back after awakening his Marmoran blade. What has gotten worse you may ask? His periods. Every time now they’d be absolutely unbearable, leaving him either waiting till everyone left the kitchen first for him to check if his pants were okay, or just having Shiro bring the food to his room. In space there weren’t pain killers for the cramps, or actual real water to try and lighten it up, so Keith had to make-do with he pads he could secretly buy with the help of Shiro at the mall every now and then. There were three rules to having a period though. 

Rule #1 Don’t laugh too hard. Rule #2 Don’t throw caution to the wind and run slightly full speed. Big mistake that he’s painfully made multiple times. And Rule #3, the most important of all: DON'T. SNEEZE. At first Keith had always thought girls exaggerated feeling like their periods were Niagra Falls itself, but in the past few months he’s found himself describing his as ONLY that. So that takes us to where the team is now, eating dinner in the dining room, Keith seated beside Lanc like usual. It was going just fine, absolutely fine, until he felt it.

Oh fuck no. No no no no no. This was not going to happen. It couldn’t. It wouldn’t. There was no way in hell he could just give up that easily.

So feeling the itchiness grow he raised a hand to his nose, pressing his nostrils shut to feel it going away immediately.

When he pulled his hand away though, the feeling returned instantly with no time to react, and barely three seconds passed until he let out a loud ‘achoo’. 

Oh no, oh no no no fuck. Fuck. Fuck!

Immediately he cursed at himself in his head, ignoring everyone’s ‘bless you’s. He wasn’t being blessed at all! It felt like Satan was stabbing his guts out! Maybe he was given mercy this time though...

Taking a deep breath he scooted back a tad bit to quickly peek down at his lap, and the sight had his eyes widening and feet scooting his chair forward until his stomach was pressed to the table. 

His pants, the grey sweatpants he had thrown on, now sported a giant red wet area in the front and probably the back as well. The rest of dinner was spent with everyone casually and happily chatting while Keith did his best to focus on eating, and not the feeling of the bloodied sweatpants sticking to his thighs and basically everything.

Once people started to disperse Keith thought he was in the clear, slowly getting up and grabbing his plate, walking over to the sink to put it into the water-filled side only to hear the doors opening. 

“Yo Keith, wanna spar with- holy shit dude what happened?!”

Oh god please no. Please please PLEASE anybody but Lance. He felt like he was closer and closer to death with every footstep he heard, and the second the Cuban made it to see all of the bloody mess of sweatpants he quickly grabbed a clean plate, lowering it and holding it over his crotch, “Nothings wrong! Just- just go already!” Yelling Keith tried to make his tone harsh enough to scare or tick off Lance to get him to leave, but instead the boy only took another step closer, Keith taking one back. 

What the hell was Lance doing? Can’t he just get memo and leave? But yet... what would he even think if he got the memo?

The thought of Lance acting that way after being so accepting towards him being Galra seemed impossible, but yet... what if Lance didn’t like trans people? What if... what if he didn’t like him anymore?

Keith killed off the thought before it could shake him up too much, not having realized how close Lance had truly gotten until the plate was pulled out of his hands and set back onto the counter.

“Man, something isn’t okay, and I can see that. Cmon, At least let me get you a new pair of pants and boxers, okay?”

Speaking with a soft but worried smile as well as a gentle tone had Keith far too weak to deny the help, only staying silent as he gave a small nod, following behind Lance as they walked to where the laundry was done at.

Just walking like this felt horrible. The stickiness pressed to his inner legs, the way that the rest of the sweatpants flowed while the bloodied area stayed stiff. The hot and painful reminder of what caused all of this. Keith just wanted it to end. He could only be thankful that Lance hadn’t realized what happened or been rude about this.

Watching the laundry doors open he followed Lance to one of the dryers, eyes a bit wide and staring in awe as he saw the boy pressing a button and opening the door, feeling the warmth of it from where he stood.

“I’ll look away while you change, privacy is the best policy after all. Tell me if you need help!” Lance handed him a pair of leggings and blue boxers with a bright smile, lightly patting his shoulder before turning around for his back to face him. 

Lance wanted him to... shit. Be he couldn’t, if he did he’d just ruin the boxers and pants like he did his current sweatpants and boxers. He couldn’t leave because that’d make Lance question things, he couldn’t ask for a pad because then he’d be either weirded out or known instantly...

The only option he saw was to tell him, then if he was accepting he could leave, go get a pad, and try to not die in his room. If he wasn’t... that was a thought he didn’t want to pursue, even if he had with everyone else other than Shiro and Pidge. But he couldn’t hide it anymore, Lance had told him that no matter what he was that he was Keith anyways. Let’s just hope he meant that in more ways than just race.

Taking a deep breath he found himself unable to move at first, having to force his hand to reach out and tap Lance’s shoulder, “Lance, I... I can’t change in front of you.” 

Lance being cute dumb and painfully oblivious Lance only turned around and tilted his head, curiously looking at him, “But I’m not looking, I have my back turned.”

Keith wanted to find that funny, but he didn’t want to break Rule #1 after breaking #3. So only crossing his arms weakly over his chest he let out a heavy and shaky sigh, “Lance, it’s not that... it’s because... it’s because this wasn’t an accident. I... I wasn’t born a boy like you.” 

The words had his tongue feeling heavier than lead, the final sentence just painfully reminding him of the pain. The pain of not being like the others. Shiro, Hunk, Lance, and Coran had all been born with toned chests and the male genitalia. Keith hadn’t, and it was a big issue when it came to being adopted or taken in by foster parents. They’d hear him correct them on pronouns, beat or scold him, and take him back. Atleast, they all did until Shiro. The only fear and worry he had though was if Lance would be like Shiro, or if he’d get upset in some way. 

“Keith, dude... is that why you held that plate over it?” A small shy and shaky nod answered the question for him, frowning at him and stepping forward, opening his arms up and enveloping Keith into a hug, “I’m really sorry you’ve had to deal with this. Veronica and Rachel always told me how much it hurt, and... fuck, I should’ve noticed. I could’ve helped you sooner. But hey, you’re a guy no matter what junk you got in the trunk,” that had Keith snort and give a small smile, unable to help it, Lance warmly smiling before continuing, “You're the manliest guy I know. You kick ass in training and fighting, and you’re just going through a fight right now. I, Lance McClain, though, shall not let you go through it alone. How about we go to my room, you change in the bathroom since I have pads for Pidge, and I heat you up something to hold to... whatever the cramp area thing is called. Seriously that needs a name.” Giving a small chuckle he then looked at Keith tenderly, and the boy felt like Niagra falls and red jello at the same time, heart racing and eyes just slightly watering at Lance’s words. 

He should’ve never doubted his kindness. He was always so sweet and caring with others. “Yeah, that sounds nice... I’d actually like that a lot. Thank you, Lance. And uh, hey, you’re really manly too.” Wearing the softest and most shy smile seen on Keith’s face yet he found himself twirling a piece of hair, Lance swearing his heart had stopped at the sight, cheeks brightly flushing up at Keith’s compliment back to him, “Thanks, man. Let me carry your there, just apply pressure until we get to my room.”

Bending down he didn’t let Keith refuse his offer-but-not-really-offer before swooping him slowly and carefully off his feet, holding him in his arms and heading to his room. Once they made it Keith got changed, walked back into the bedroom from the bathroom, and swore he needed to worship the ground Lance walked on.

Resting on the bed was a pillow that looked like it was designed to help period cramps, eyes wide in awe as he walked forward, looking at Lance in surprise only to se him motioning for him to lay down.

Once he did and positioned his ‘bad cramp place’, the name Lance gave the area, over the part of the pillow that slightly raised up, he felt immediate relaxation. It was so warm and soft and soothing, not even the pack things Shiro got him had felt this good. But of course, it wasn’t just the pillow making him warm, it was also the feeling of the bed dipping beside him.

To his right was Lance, laying on his side and looking carefully at his face to check for pain or discomfort, smiling warmly and happily when seeing none, sending Keith through the biggest internal gay panic yet.

“Hey, if you come back tomorrow I’ll give you some weird alien chocolates. It might not be the same, but they should still taste at least somewhat good.” It was spoken like a bribe, but Keith could hear the truth of the words. Lance was asking him to come back and let him help, let him care and help for him. And Keith... Keith couldn’t possibly say no to him. Wearing an equally, possibly just a smidge more, smitten and happy look he gave a nod, feeling a soft blanket pulled over him as he calmly exhaled, “I’d like that, Lance. Thank you, again. I’ll have to do something for you in return.” With that Keith felt his eyelids growing heavy, letting out a soft yawn and letting his head sink into the soft fluffiness of the blue shark pillows, seeing the dark red on Lance’s cheeks along with a dorky, but adorable, smile before shutting his eyes.

Lance let Keith sleep as long as he needed, replacing the pillow with a newly warmed one whenever it went cold, feeling happy to see Keith relaxing and melting ontop of it even in his sleep.

Ever since then Keith has went to him for the beginning and end of periods, having his nails painted, face masked, ‘bad cramp place’ turned into ‘not so bad cramp place’, and other fun things.

Hell Lance would even spar with him the day that his period was gone for sure, Keith knowing that he wasn’t letting him win every time. And it was the best he’s felt about them in years, eventually gathering enough space coins to buy Lance a giant stuffed shark plush from the Earth store in the space mall.

After that Keith always saw Lance hugging or cuddling it when waking up from the heated pillow nap, just glad that he could make him happy in return.


	12. No Bandages, Just Kisses

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 'Yo hit me up with ur fan Klance scenario/headcanon'
> 
> "Uhhhh... whenever they get back from a mission, they trace each other's scars with kisses"  
~~~~~  
This is a gift fic for Gabe, my Twitter Dad, from Christmas! I really liked how it turned out and I hope that you all do as well! Sorry that it's late for the holiday season tho welkfjewlfj

The stakes had been high, and the fears even higher. The shooting, swinging, and clashing of weapons still echoing through their heads, adrenaline rushing through their veins. Keith found himself just barely able to walk, using his blade to go down the catwalk of the lion's mouth, holding his side in pain with gritted teeth. Immediately he looked to the left for Lance, feeling fear rise at first before watching him limp out his own lion as well, eyes wide as they made contact. Immediately he watched Lance start running over to him as best as he could, Keith trying to move faster as well but only finding himself about to trip and fall, keeping his slow pace despite how bad he wanted to sprint. When Lance finally reached him he felt warm hands cupping one of his cheeks, the dried blood from a cut now more obvious to him, wincing a bit at the touch before leaning in. "Keith, baby, thank god you're okay." Speaking in a shaky voice Lance didn't hesitate to press a kiss to his lips now, Keith now letting go of his sword to lean all weight onto his healthy leg, hands slowly and painfully moving to gently hold both sides of his neck, tenderly pulling him closer and kissing him back. After taking a trip to the infirmary and getting bandaged up, then letting Coran escort them to the healing pods.

A few days later, they were taken out and met with the news that they hadn't received an attack while out of commission, the two relieved that they hadn't caused any trouble. Now though, they were laying in the comfort of their shared bedroom, laying on their healed sides and gazing into each other's eyes, hands running up and down their curves. "Lance, can you lay on your stomach?" Softly asking Keith watched his lover give a nod, warmly smiling while leaning down to press a kiss to the back of his neck. Moving to take a hold of the ends of his shirt, Keith slowly pulled the fabric off of Lance's torso, moving to sit beside him. Now he rested a hand along the injury of his back, fingers tracing along the rough damaged outline of the skin, feeling himself grow relieved at the knowledge it'd heal with time. Leaning down he could tell Lance knew what he was doing, pressing his lips softly to the center of the wound, the kiss echoing through the room.

Carefully and tenderly he continued to kiss the large area, hands resting on waist as he slowly moved upwards, fingers stroking his sides lovingly as he now kissed the shoulder wound, "I love you, Lance.” Speaking words of affection Keith continued to shower the scarred shoulder in kisses, hearing Lance’s exhales of relaxation and serenity, violets shutting as he focused on the warm skin beneath his hands. Now he gently moved Lance to be on his back, settling himself down onto his lap, hands cupping his cheeks that were dusted with a bright red flush. “Mi amor...” Saying the loving name with a breathless voice Lance stared up at his significant other in awe, heart racing even faster. Keith only gave an even more loving smile before leaning down again, kissing the front wound area of the shoulder again, hands rested on chest as he moved up his neck to them connect their lips together.

During the kiss Lance rolled them both over, now laid in between Keith’s legs which wrapped around his waist, hands making sure to be cautious as they roamed around each other’s bodies. After some time Lance now moved to sit up, pulling Keith’s shirt off of him to find his eyes locking onto the large healed wound on the side of his stomach, hand moving to lightly rest over it, fingers stroking back and forth along the purple skin. “It’s your turn for kisses, baby.” Whispering quietly Lance leaned forward, pressing his lips to Keith’s for a moment before moving to his cheek, running along the scar before going down the neck to an upper area of his chest, soft smacks echoing as he could feel a hand making its way into his hair. Instead of tugging or pulling, it instead combed through the locks of his hair, Lance unable to help but melt under the touch. Pulling back once he finished kissing the chest he moved to lay beside Keith, holding him close for them to cradle one another, pressing a kiss to his nose, “Thank you, baby... I feel even better already.” Speaking to him Lance ran his fingers through the end of Keith’s hair now, heart melting at the small purr he heard, watching his expression change to a soft and loving look.


	13. The Remedy Is A Melody

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 'Give me your favorite headcanon/scenario for Klance? I'm planning something'
> 
> "I like Keith singing Lance to sleep when he’s homesick."  
~~~  
I'm gunna be honest I cried a tad bit while writing this because I haven't really written deep langst before and this hit me in the feels, and I hope that it turns out just as good as I think it did! I'm actually a bit proud of this work as well as the last one <3

There were things that space couldn't fix. Things like people, things like feelings, and especially things like Earth. Lance hated thinking about Earth. He hated thinking about his family, their house just big enough for them residing on the skirts of Varadero beach, and especially the trips he'd take to swim at both day and night in said beach. He hated thinking about it because it hurt. Lance missed every single one of his family members, finding himself begging whatever god out there to keep his grandma and grandpa alive for when he returned, praying that he'd get to go back and be an uncle to the new kids that had been born just before his departure. He missed thinking about the salty scent of the ocean, the taste of it ruining his tongue and making him cringe, and especially the waves he'd let knock him down over and over again until only getting a small nudge from them at nighttime. It hurt him to think about it all so so much. Yet here he was again, mind racing while trying to keep his thoughts away from it, hands shoved into the pockets of his jacket with the white hood pulled over his head. He had cried his eyes out earlier, and yet here he was, about to go to his room to do it again. 

About to pass by the observatory though, he heard a voice. A soft, sweet, and seemingly angelic voice. Slowly and quietly he approached the door, hearing it grow louder and clearer. Was that... was that Keith? Feeling his chest painfully tighten twice as much as before, he couldn't help the curiosity stir in his mind, taking another step to try and hear the lyrics. Only a single line was made out before the doors chose betrayal, sliding open with an audible 'fwoosh', and revealing a red-eyed, sad but curious looking Lance. That line... he recognized it. Upon hearing the sound Keith didn't hesitate to turn around, stopping immediately and feeling his face heat up, about to shout apologies and pleas for the person to forget. But then he saw who it was, Lance. Immediately he saw what was wrong, opening mouth to say something before being cut off. "My mom sang that to me." Quietly and shakily speaking Lance took a step forward, blue teary eyes wide as he realized why he had been so drawn to the song in the first place. Hearing this Keith felt himself full with shock, violets widening as well while staring ahead at the Paladin. “I probably butchered it, didn’t I?” Attempting to make a joke Keith barely got a small nervous chuckle out before Lance was moving closer, pressing a finger to his mouth to silence him before pulling it away, fingers fidgeting with each other. 

“No, not at all. Actually it’s, uh... it’s really nice. She always loved to sing it to me before bed. She even sang it to me before I left for the Garrison.” Sniffling now Lance raises a hand to wipe his eyes, giving a small sad smile as he looked down at the ground for a bit, “I wish I would’ve recorded it.” Feeling tears slip through the dams of his eyes he gave another sniffle, letting a sob break free before holding them back again, looking away from Keith. Just a few seconds passed before he felt Keith’s arms go around him, going still for a moment at what he heard him say then. “I can sing it to you.” Now pulling back Lance put both hands on his shoulders, looking at him desperately with tear-filled eyes, grip a bit shaky, “You would do that?” Instead of receiving an answer though, he only felt a hand taking a hold of one of his own, not saying a word as he then followed Keith over to the large window view of the outside galaxies and stars. Gently being pushed down to sit he felt Keith holding him close yet again from beside, looking up at him in shock as he was cradled in his arms, “Keith, I...” Shaking his head Keith gave a small smile, using one of his fingers to wipe tears away from Lance’s cheeks, “You don’t need to say anything, it’s alright. I want to help you feel better.” 

With that, he gave one last loving smile before then pulling him closer, taking a deep breath before singing the song from the beginning now. As he went on, he let Lance cry. No matter how loud or quiet the sobs were, he kept on singing, rubbing his back and stroking his hair to help calm and relax him, and eventually he stopped. After that though, he grew quiet. Before Keith had even finished singing for what he swore to be the seventh time, he felt a head move to lay on his shoulder, heart skipping a beat as he warmly smiled, seeing Lance’s peaceful and sleeping face, “Get some sleep, sharpshooter. I’m not leaving.” Softly speaking he moved to have them both lay down, knowing that if they slept while sitting their backs would hate them, holding Lance close to him and keeping is head cushioned. After a bit, Keith was out cold as well. Shiro had found the two in the morning, but instead of making them wake up or separate, he only left to return with a blanket in order to cover and warm them up.


End file.
